


that night in the ocean

by iahashi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iahashi/pseuds/iahashi
Summary: Who knew our encounter at the ocean marks as the beginning? The sound of the waves touching the sand as it reaches out for our feet, the voice of the birds passing by and flying at the purple-blue sky above us. After 4 years of separation, the ocean and skies lead our paths to each other again. And back to the shore, just like that night in the ocean.





	that night in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad account: zynescape
> 
> this story is also posted on wattpad :)
> 
> -this is a tagalog-english story  
> -story location is; Japan

Running towards the shore away from her family was the best option she could take than locking herself in the room and still hear their empty words of comfort on the other side of my door. While running as her tears stream down her cheeks, she almost stumbles on a rock if not for her quick reaction and balances herself right away she might've fallen and has bruises by now. 

Habang natakbo, nararamdaman niyang paunti-unting tinutuyo ng hangin ang mga luha niya. Para bang sinasabi nito na "Ayos lang, malalagpasan mo yan" at niyayakap siya nito gamit ang lamig ng simoy nito. Patuloy siyang tumakbo hanggang sa naaninag na niya sa di kalayuan ang dagat. Di ito kalayuan sa bahay nila, kita na rin niya ang horizon na lagi niyang hanap bawat gigising sa panibagong araw na ibinayaya sa kanya. 

Mula sa concrete na daanan, bumaba siya at ang buhangin ang sumalubong sa paa niya pagbaba. 4:47 PM na, kaya di na rin mainit ang buhangin at di maaraw. Laking country-side si Iahashi Ayumu, so growing up, sanay na siyang nakikita ang dagat. Through all the good and bad days of her childhood 'till now that she's 13; the ocean has always been her comfort. Kahit sa picture lang, kahit mga bagay na galing sa dagat o related dito. Pero syempre, iba kapag nasa harapan mo mismo. 

Ang magandang tanawin mula sa malayo, ang tunog ng tubig sa baybayin na musika sa tenga niya, ang buhangin na minsan nakakapaso at napupunta sa kanyang mga mata, at syempre ang kanyang pagtayo sa baybayin habang pinagmamasdan ang tubig na unti unting inaabot ang kanyang mga paa. Lahat ng iyon ay nakabisado na ni Iahashi sa utak niya na kahit malayo siya sa dagat ay nagrereplay lang ito sa utak niya sa oras na pumikit siya. 

Tumakbo siya papalapit sa dagat at umakyat sa pantalan na kasing tanda na rin niya ata. Di niya pinansin ang isa pang lalaki na nasa bandang gitna ng pantalan at nakupo sa gilid, tumakbo lang siya at napaluhod na lang habang umiiyak. Biglang lumakas ang hampas ng tubig sa pantalan at nabasa siya nito ng kaunti. 

She smiled at the thought that the ocean is comforting her. Para bang alam nito ang nararamdaman niya lagi tuwing pupunta siya dito. Na parang buhay ito, at talagang naguusap sila. 

Tahimik lang siyang umiyak at di inintindi kung meron mang nakakarinig sa kanya. Mamaya-maya ay may naramdaman siyang umupo sa tabi niya. Nakatakip pa rin ang parehong kamay sa mukha na puno ng luha. 

"Hindi ko alam kung anong iniiyak mo pero ito, baka makatulong." Saad ng lalaki. 

Naramdaman niyang inilagay nito ang isang bagay na hula niya ay isang panyo. Di niya ito pinansin at nanahimik lang. 

"Yung dagat... parang may buhay." Sabi nito. Narinig niya ang pagbuntong hininga nito. "Sabi nung dagat, wag ka na daw umiyak." Pumiyok ito sa dulo ng sinabi dahilan para matawa si Iahashi. 

"Eh? Tatawa ka lang pala dahil pumiyok ako. Pfft---Its fine. At least natawa ka." 

Tinanggal niya ang mga kamay sa mukha at nagaalangang ginamit ang panyo ng lalaki. Matapos punasan ang luha, sinamaan niya ng tingin ang lalaki ng marinig niya itong mahinang tumawa habang bahagyang nakayuko. 

Binalik nito ang tingin kay Iahashi matapos tumawa. "Ito naman, pinahiram na nga ng panyo ang sama pa ng tingin sakin." 

"Tch. Sino ba nagsabing pahiramin ako ng panyo." Inirapan niya ito at tumingin na lang sa dagat na ngayon ay kalmado na. 

Sa tanawing kalmado. Di namalayan ni Iahashi na nakangiti na siya. 

"Hey. You should smile more often." 

She froze at the guy's words. Lumingon siya dito at nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. "Eh?" 

"It suits you." He winks. 

She gave him a disgusted look. "If you're trying to flirt it doesn't suit your appearance." 

He sighed. Nagulat si Iahashi ng bumuntong hininga ito dahil baka na-offend ito sa sinabi niya. "Yeah, I know. I'm just trying it on you. You seem to be a girl that doesn't fall for it easily heh." 

Muli silang nagkatitigan. Natawa na lang din si Iahashi. "Practice more haha."

"Yes ma'am." He winked again. "By the way---" He offers his hand. "---I'm Sora Akaumi. And you are?"

"Iahashi Ayumu." She smiled. "You don't seem to be a country-side boy?"

"Yeah. I'm from Tokyo." 

"Ah, I see. Welcome to our little town in Iwami." 

"Thank you." He looks away. 

After the little introduction. Tsaka ko lang narealize ang kulay ng mata niya. "Your... eyes."

"Yeah what about it?" He said as he swings his feet.

"It's like the ocean." She said while still staring at the black-haired boy and watching him swing his feet. 

"Really? It's not exactly blue. The color's name is gunmetal blue but yeah, a lot of people have said that."

"It's beautiful," Iah mumbled.

Biglang siyang tumingin Iahashi kaya nanlaki ang mga mata ng dalaga at agad umiwas ng tingin. "Yours' beautiful too." Sora lifts his hands and Iah flinched, he stopped midway but continued. Iahashi squeezed her eyes shut as his palms lands on her head. 

"Those pretty purple eyes. Like the galaxy." She opened her eyes again and stare at each other.

"Thanks." Iah nervously said. 

"O-oh. I-I'm sorry for touching you without your consent. I was just trying to comfort you." He removed his hands on my head. 

"Nah it's okay." 

Matapos ang ilang awkward na segundo. Nagpatuloy silang magusap tungkol sa kung bakit siya nandito sa Iwami. Napagalaman ni Iah na may binisita lang pala silang kamaganak at magiistay sila dito ng isang buwan. Summer din naman kaya walang school. Unang araw niya din dito at dapat pupunta siya sa isang convinience store pero naligaw siya at sa dagat siya napunta. Natext na rin naman niya mga magulang niya para ipaalam sa kanila na nasa tabing dagat lang siya. 

Nang dumilim na at nagsimula ng lumamig ang simoy ng hangin. Napagdesisyonan na naming umuwi sa sarisarili naming tutuluyan at bahay. Nang makatayo kami pareho, muli niyang pinat sa ulo si Iahashi. "Huwag na umiyak ha? Magagalit yung dagat." 

After that night in the ocean. Through Sora's one-month stay at Iwami, they became friends. 'Till the very last day, that Sora has to go back to Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> if ever y'all see any first person pov, that's because mas sanay ako sa first person dati. but! im trying to change that style of mine. cause y'know, third person is more convenient. mas malaki ang point of view na makikita sa third so yeah. kindly tell me if you see any first person pov, im really sorry! hope yall understand:3


End file.
